


Leokumi Week Day Six (Story One) - Flowers

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Florist Leo, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, Tattoo Artist Takumi, theyre both dicks to each other but they don’t mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: Tattoo artist Takumi doesn’t know how to draw flowers...
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540042
Kudos: 12





	Leokumi Week Day Six (Story One) - Flowers

The bell above the door chimed as someone walked in, and Leo ignored them in favour of reading his book. He found most customers didn’t want help, and if they did, they could come to him. His siblings liked to pester him about the importance of “good customer service” but quite frankly, it was his shop and he could run it however he damn well pleased.

Leo was mildly surprised when the customer made a beeline for the front desk to attract his attention. Leo looked up from his book with a sigh, only to be faced with a man about his age. The boy had long, grey hair, which was... strange, but not necessarily bad. Several tattoos twined around his (muscular, Leo noticed) arms, and one crept under the collar of his shirt. The boy was attractive, in a rough kind of way.

“Can I help you?”

“Oh, uh,” the rough exterior seemed to drop immediately as the boy fidgeted, suddenly seeming quite shy. “My name is Takumi, I run the tattoo parlour a few shops over. I’ve gotten a couple of requests lately involving flowers, so I was wondering if I would be able to come here and sketch some of the flowers? It won’t be for long, just a couple hours a day for a week... or so.” Takumi crossed his arms, looking past Leo to the wall behind him. Was he... pouting? Oh no, that’s definitely cute.

“Well, you have certainly come to the right place,” Leo grinned. “But why would a tattoo artist need to come to a florist in order to study flowers? Surely they would be one of the first things you would learn to draw, considering how popular they are.”

“Shut up!” Takumi snapped, cheeks burning, “I’ve just... never been very good at them, okay!”

Ah, Leo thought, so that was the cause of the pout. He must really hate admitting to being bad at something.

Leo held up his hands in mock surrender. “It is alright, I was merely teasing. I certainly could not draw a flower well, and I work with them all day. You are welcome to hang around and draw the flowers, if you wish - I also use the area outside as a nursery, so you can sketch the plants out there too.”

Takumi just huffed before muttering a sharp “thank you,” snatching his sketchbook off the counter, and stalking to the back of the shop.

How childish! As if a grown man can’t handle one bit of teasing... although, Leo relented, it wasn’t a very nice bit of teasing. Perhaps I should apologise...

Leo soon found himself walking to the back of the store, a steaming cup of tea in hand. Takumi was sat on the floor in front of a display of acacia wattle, sketching furiously.

“Acacia? Interesting choice, I would assume most people would prefer... flashier flowers as tattoos.”

“Usually, yeah, but this one is just for a minor detail, it’s not central to the piece- hey!” 

Leo cursed and righted himself quickly, careful not to spill any tea. “Ah, my apologies for bumping you. It is hard to sit on the floor with a cup of tea, it seems. I probably should have given it to you before I sat down.”

“Given it to me?”

“Well, yes. I made it for you, as an apology for what I said earlier. Even as a jest I realise it was uncalled for.”

“Oh,” Takumi looked surprised. “You don’t have to apologise, what you said was true. So don’t feel like you have to force an apology out.”

“Force?” Leo raised his eyebrows. “I am afraid I do not understand what you mean. Does it sound like I am forcing it out?”

“Well, yeah, a little.” Takumi diverted his eyes from Leo’s face, bringing one had up to play with his hair. “You sound so... stilted. Like, who even says ‘jest’ anymore?”

“Ah,” Leo cleared his throat. “Well, you can rest assured that I am not forcing out any apologies. This is just... how I talk. I had to go through a lot of speech therapy when I was younger and this was apparently the best they could do,” Leo flashed Takumi a crooked smile. “I am well aware of how strange it sounds, however.”

Takumi immediately flushed bright read, flapping his hands animatedly as he spoke. “Oh gods! I’m so sorry, that was so insensitive of me, I feel awful.”

“No need to feel bad. We can call it even for what I said earlier.” Leo chuckled.

“No way!” Takumi practically screeched. “That was way worse than what you said! I’ve gotta make it up to you somehow...”

Takumi paused, brow furrowed in thought, speaking up again just before Leo could insist that “making it up” to him wasn’t necessary.

“I know! How about I buy you coffee this weekend?” Takumi grinned. 

“Only if you drink the tea I made for you,” Leo said, handing the cup to Takumi before standing, intending to make his way back to the front.

“So,” Takumi started, “we’re good for this weekend?”

Leo turned around and grinned at Takumi. “It’s a date.”

He could hear Takumi spluttering all the way at the front of the shop.


End file.
